In recent years, electronic apparatuses have becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Users of electronic apparatuses have become increasingly reliant upon their electronic apparatuses, and utilize their electronic apparatuses in a wide variety of manners. For example, a user of an electronic apparatus may store music by way of the electronic apparatus, stream music from a music streaming service, and/or the like.